


今日へのちゅ

by yutorin



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Asu e no YELL, Kisses, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, This was so cute I couldn't help myself, originally posted in 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutorin/pseuds/yutorin
Summary: Keito has a crush and Hikaru makes a bad pun. Inspired by Hikaru and Keito's interactions in the 明日へのYELL PV making of.





	今日へのちゅ

Keito had simply been following the staff's instructions when he'd lain down in the circle JUMP was making on the floor for the filming of the Asu e no YELL PV. He hadn't _intentionally_ plopped down next to Hikaru, and he _definitely_ hadn't intended to put his hand right on top of Hikaru's, the way they were laying—with their shoulders nearly touching—simply making it nearly impossible to not have their arms pressed up against one another. At least that's what he'd tell anyone that asked him. He tried to play it off like it was no big deal, reaching up and putting that hand over his mouth for a few moments just for something to do with it, before setting it back down in the space between them, his knuckles barely brushing Hikaru's own, the gentle touch amplified in his mind.

He didn't look to see what expression Hikaru was making, focusing on the camera above them, but suddenly he felt Hikaru's hand twitch, and then he flapped it, raising it up and whacking Keito's hand lightly and playfully with his palm. Keito immediately decided to play along, their hands fluttering together like two butterflies in the spring, the random flapping escalating quickly into Hikaru trying to poke Keito, his arm bent at an awkward angle. Keito only half tried to defend himself, Hikaru's finger trailing up his neck and catching on his chest a few times. Keito found himself giggling, and he could see the cute smile on his bandmate's face, and the sight of it made him feel elated.

Their playing was cut off by the staff yelling, announcing that they were starting to film the shot, and Hikaru immediately stopped his attacks, the both of them straightening their arms, and Keito assumed that would be the end of it. But then, as the camera above them flickered to life and everyone in their circle fell into silence, Hikaru reached out, grabbing Keito's hand with his own, twining their fingers together, their warm palms pressed up against each other. Keito felt his heart leap in his chest, but he didn't let it show on his face, Hikaru too just smiling calmly up at the camera, as if he somehow knew that their hands were out of shot. As if this was their little secret.

Their moment soon came to an end, the staff yelling cut, and Keito just lay there, stretching his legs but not wanting to let go. Hikaru too held on for a bit longer, looking around to make sure he really did have to get up before giving Keito's hand a quick squeeze and releasing it. Keito just brought it up to rest on his chest, trying to act nonchalant as he felt his own too-fast pulse under his fingertips. But soon he too was on his feet, and as the staff began setting up the next shot, Hikaru came up behind him in the jumble of people, murmuring

"Meet me on the deck, after filming." Keito turned to look at him in surprise, but Hikaru just smiled a crooked smile and slipped over next to Chinen, as the staff called for Yabu, Yamada, and Inoo to come on set. Keito's attention was quickly drawn by Daiki, and the filming swept him along, as day turned to night. He had nearly completely forgotten about Hikaru's request, until he was standing up on the deck, saying his final thoughts on the music video with Takaki and Yabu, and he noticed Hikaru waiting for him. Hikaru had propped himself up on the railing overlooking the bay, and once the cameras had finally all shut off Keito joined him, leaning onto the rail and saying meekly

"What did you want me for?"

"Keito, what is our new song called?" Hikaru asked, sounding completely serious as he turned to face him, barely visible in the lights of the city surrounding them. Keito blinked at him, bewildered, but he answered.

"Asu e no YELL." Hikaru straightened up, taking a step closer so that they were just a hair apart, and he said

"Now tell me what this is called." Keito didn't have time to be confused, because suddenly Hikaru's lips were on his, the older man's hands on his shoulders, and Keito could hear his heart pounding in his ears, a swooping feeling in his chest, and he instinctively pressed closer, loving this. Loving this feeling of Hikaru's lips sliding against his own. But then, just like earlier when Hikaru had held his hand, this moment too came to an end, and Hikaru pulled away, looking over at him. Keito knew he was blushing. He could feel his cheeks burning, and he looked down at his feet, trying to get his heart under control, trying to keep the stupid smile off of his face. Hikaru meanwhile, said "So? Do you know what that is called, Keito?" Keito just shook his head. A huge, cheesy grin spread across Hikaru's face, and he said in a declarative fashion

"Kyou e no chu!" Keito blinked at him, surprised by the rather stupid and nonsensical pun. But then Hikaru leaned back in, kissing him again, and he figured that he didn't really care _what_ Hikaru wanted to call it, as long as he could keep doing this.


End file.
